real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
I Think I'm Gonna Lose It
is the third episode of Survivor: Bryde Island. Summary Vann Once the tribe returns, Dullon asks Annabelle what happened. Annabelle states that Delore has been annoying to the tribe. Dullon agrees and says that if he was informed, he would have helped taking her out. Joy seems relieved, she feels at home now. She tells Rick and Marah how much she loves dogs and that she misses them a lot. Rick says that he misses working at his dad's store while Marah doesn't miss her home since she easily gets annoyed by her parents. However, she knows she has to study a lot for university once back at home. Jord Creyon sleeps as Tammy makes some rice. She talks with Jeanne about art. Jeanne explains how she came into the branch and reveals that she's very good at drawing. Jeanne then walks back to the woods to get some stuff for their meal while she sees something shining. Jeanne finds the hidden immunity idol. Sveneryn decided to take a walk and he notices that Moles and Samara have been talking. Moles' facial expression makes Severyn sure that she's annoyed. Once Moles notices Sveneryn she quickly walks over to him and says that Samara has been very annoying, trying to pit everyone against each other. Luft Kiron and Ken are getting a tan while Jerome is looking at the sea, thinking a lot. Maulynn and Liam look at the trio from the shelter. Maulynn keeps complaining about how she thinks they are in the minority. Liam says he doesn't care as long as they manage to win immunity and stay positive. Maulynn doesn't trust the situation. Jerome tells Kiron and Ken that he's happy with having them as his allies. Ken states that he feels they can go really far. When Ken goes away to pee, Jerome tells Kiron that they will get rid off Ken anytime possible. Twist The contestants arrive at the challenge area. Jeff arrives and announces that it's time for a twist. Every now and then one of the elements will wake up and take over the game. This time, Earth has decided to shake things up. The losing tribe today will not have to vote for one person, they have to vote for two people. At tribal council, the two people with the most votes will leave. Everyone looks surprised at each other. This means two people are going home tonight. Now everyone wants to do their best and win the upcoming challenge. Challenge For this challenge, everyone has to compete. Jord has to sit out someone, who is Samara. She argues with Jeanne because she wants to still compete. Jeanne then says she will sit out to please Samara. This challenge is hard. There are eight letters hidden in the forest. Once all letters are found, they make a word. At the beach you have to drop the letters and complete the word. The first two tribes who manage to do this win immunity. The losing tribe will go to tribal council and vote two people out. Survivors ready? GO! All contestants quickly run into the forest. Dullon, Creyon, Sveneryn, Tammy, Jerome, Ken and Marah all find letters and quickly run back. Vann's strategy is to have three people look for letters and two to complete the word. Joy and Annabelle are already working on the first three letters they received. Luft has everyone running around while Jord take the time to focus on the letters and the word. After some time, Vann has all letters and complete the word. They have correctly spelled 'IMMUNITY'. Luft then quickly starts making the word, same for Jord. However it's Luft who completes it the fastest. This means Vann and Luft win immunity and Jord goes to tribal council. Jord The tension is real at Jord. Tammy takes Sveryn with her and discusses what to do. Sveneryn says he has mixed feelings towards some people. He would like to take out Samara but he doesn't know who else. Tammy says that Jeanne has been very nice to her and maybe they could work something out. Creyon goes to Moles who is currently talking with Jeanne. Moles says that Creyon should stop trying to get attention. She promises him she won't vote for him. Jeanne gives Creyon the death stare. Creyon looks annoyed at Jeanne and then leaves to Sveneryn, talking about the vote. Samara and Tammy also discuss the vote. However, Tammy thinks that Samara should go. She pretends to be with Samara. Tribal Council The Jord tribe enters tribal council. They dip their torches into the fire. Jeff asks Jeanne how the first 9 days have been. Jeanne answers that it has been an experience. Creyon rolls his while Jeanne talks. Jeff asks Samara how she feels. Samara states that she's feeling okay and that some people really should go home. Moles looks over her shoulder at Samara. Everyone votes and Jeff then announces the results. First vote... . . . Samara . . . Jeanne . . . Creyon . . . Sveneryn . . . Moles That's 1 vote for Moles, 1 vote Sveneryn, Creyon, Jeanne and Samara. So far only Tammy has not received votes. . . . Samara . . . Jeanne . . . Creyon 2 votes Creyon, 2 votes Jeanne, 2 votes Samara, 1 vote Moles, 1 vote Sveneryn . . . . . . Samara . . . Samara . . . . . . . . . 3rd and 4th person voted out of Survivor: Bryde Island... . . . . . . Samara and Creyon (5-3-2-1-1) #BLINDSIDE Both Samara and Creyon look surprised they got voted out. Samara looks pissed at Sveneryn and Tammy while Creyon grabs his stuff and looks pissed at Jeanne. Samara and then Creyon get their torch snuffed. Votes Jeanne voted Samara and Creyon: "I think these two are the most annoying at tribe right now. And all I want is to have peace and quietness." Sveneryn voted Samara and Jeanne: "Samara, I just don't know what to think. I'm sorry it just doesn't work. Jeanne, we never talked so far. That's why you get my vote." Moles voted Samara and Sveneryn: "It's clear you are going home, Samara. I promised not to vote Creyon so Sveneryn, you get my vote." Samara voted Moles and Creyon: "Moles girly, you are so sneaky. I bet ur up to something because damn greedy you are super shady. And Creyon, you are very weird HAHAHA." Tammy voted Samara and Creyon: "Sorry Sam, our roads won't cross in this game. Creyon, it's pretty obvious that majority of the girls are tired of your try-acts." Creyon voted Samara and Jeanne: "Two bloody irritating girls. Good bye." Final Words "I CANT BELIEVE IT!!! Why would they vote me out?! That's so harsh. UGHHH!!! I hate this game, f*ck everybody." - Samara, 16th Place "Well that went fast. I really got screwed by this Earth twist. We should've just voted for Samara in my opinion. I'm sure this was Jeanne's plan. Damn what a goth ****. Bye Survivor."- Creyon, 15th Place